The present invention relates to the transmission of data between circuits.
At very high data rates the transmission of data even within integrated circuits can present challenges. These include dissipation of the signal and using the same clock signal to time parts of the circuit that are some distance from each other. This application relates to several approaches to those problems taking as an example a data transmission and reception circuit.